The Dance
by V6 Studios
Summary: Reno shows Rude how to loosen up. YAOI WARNING. If you dont like the thought of two hot Turks going at it stay away! Rated M for smex, language, adult situations....all the good stuff. NO MINORS! 5 Chapters Total
1. Chapter 1

Life is funny sometimes, ya know? Sometimes totally amazing and at other moments horribly tragic. I learned this the hard way, unfortunately. I also learned that along the way you meet certain people who wether you know it or not, will have a significant impact on what kind of future you will have, be it for the best or for the worse.

Call them angels or devils, but mine came in the form of a slender, foul mouthed, redhead with the deepest emerald green eyes that you could ever dream up. Brilliant and sexy. Annoying and cocky. The man who would change me forever and show me the true meaning of what a partner really was.

The road was not easy, paved with hurt and jealousy, long frustrating days and cold lonely nights, but in the end he was determined to change all of that. And he did. He broke every rule in my thick book and spit on all of them in turn.

How did he do it you might ask? I'll tell you...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RULE #1 "Real Men DO NOT Dance.

Define dancing. The literal definition is to move rhythmically usually to music, using prescribed or improvised steps and gestures.

Thats not what it is to me. To me, dancing is sex standing up. A movement of the hips and stomach meant to cause arousal.

I DO NOT DANCE. I never have, save the few and far between slow ones, and CERTAINLY not in a bar or club, let alone any other public setting.

It's not that I don't like to watch. Dear Odin do I love to sit back in the darkness, away from the crowds, and peer out from behind my dark glasses at the only man that I think I've ever been attracted to. Wait. Snub that. THE only man that I've ever been attracted to.

You have to admit, that male or female, straight or gay, there's just something about Reno. Be it the way he moves, or the way he can stop a bus on one gil with his all too feminine eyes. Call it what you want, but Reno is sex, and I secretly wanted a piece of him.

I'm watching him right now. I can feel small beads of sweat forming on my bald head, and running slowly down the sides of my face.

He is staring at me. He knows that I'm here. Little bastard. I can tell by the way he's dancing, grabbing himself in all the right places in an oh' so slow fashion, and moving like a serpant to the hard techno beat overhead.

The lights above illuminate his shirtless glistening body as he runs his tounge across his lower lip. Secretly, I wish that it was my lip.

Wait...No I don't. What am I saying? I'm so not gay. I'm ShinRa's most feared executive. I love women. Beautiful, sexy, slim little Reno. WAIT...I mean women!...Damn him.

To tell the truth, I don't want a man or a woman. I realize in that split second that I only want Reno. Just Reno. No one else, regardless of sex.

His thick blackish red lashes. His sexy candy cane neck that I could spend hours licking raw. His smooth warm chest adorned with those shiny silver pieces of jewelry. His hard chiseled abs...

I can feel my heartbeat increasing as I watch him. My suit is starting to sticks to my body due to the fine layer of sweat now coating it. I loosen my tie and undo the first button on my white dress shirt.

Is it hot in here? I fidget in the seat of the dark corner booth as I look around to see if anyone else is as warm as I am. No one is.

My eyes shift behind my mirrored glasses back to Reno, and grow huge. Sweet Shiva, why is he doing that?

I watch as he grinds into a handsome stranger, his eyes fixed solely on me. My breath hitches in my throat as I see him wink at me. Cute Reno. Real cute.

I tilt my head up, nodding, and decide to play his little game. Bad idea Rude. Gods, what have I done. He's walking towards me now...slowly...his hips are moving back forth like a walking work of art.

Reno smiles and runs a hand back through his long ponytail and stops right in front of me. He never has to speak verbally. What he doesn't say, he more than makes up for with his body. He blinks softly at me and motions with his hand to a closed door at the back of the club.

I'm frozen in place, my hands subconsciously gripping the leather seat as I stare up at him. What the fuck am I thinking? I can't even consider going with him. I don't do things like this. He's my work partner, which reminds me of rule 2. Never, ever, under any circumstances make work personal. That way, when one of you is shot down and drowns in a pool of your own fluids, no one is marred for life.

I sigh. I know if I do this, my life is never going to be the same again. If I did this. If I gave him a part of myself that I would never get back. My very soul. Heh, I know what you are thinking. Hehe..thats crazy. Rude doesn't have a soul. Well, I'll have you know that dark and tainted as it may be, and contrary to popular belief, I DO have one.

What now Rude... My eyes blink hard as I wipe the sweat from my head with the moist napkin under my scotch glass. I have to laugh. Even the glass has beads of sweat running down the sides of it, and it makes me wonder if it's as turned on right now as I am.

I stand as Reno smiles and starts to walk through the crowded club, looking back every now and then to see if I am following him. The lights. The sweat. The people dancing in thick fog and the scent of stale liquor. It all feels like one big surreal dream. I smile. If this is a dream, I'm not sure that I ever want to wake up from it.

I reach out for him as I start to loose sight of him in the thick mass of people dancing around me, and then he's gone. My first thought? Turn the hell around and get off of that dance floor. I start to turn when two bright green eyes meet my own, just inches from my face. He smirks and asks me where the hell I think I'm going. I can't speak as my voice gets stuck in the back of my throat like a hard lump.

He moves his body closer, still smirking and staring up at me, his hand now touching me as he plays with my tie like the strings of a harp. I want to move my feet but find that someone has super glued them to the floor. Oh gods, he's snaking his hands around my waist. He tells me I need to relax. Relax? Is that a joke partner? I'm in a strange club with the man of my dreams, touching me in ways that I have only had wet dreams about. Relax? No problem Reno, I'll get right on that.

The song suddenly shifts and the beat gets harder, but I can barely hear it. My eyes are transfixed on...him. That and the fact that he has somehow managed to undo my tie and unbutton my white shirt completely, while my eyes were being hypnotized my his, like a cobra to it's prey.

I hiss softly as he pulls it from its perfectly tucked place in my black pants and he lets it hang open. Why is he just staring at me? Do I disgust him?

Reno suddenly leans in and places his hands on my chest, his lips lightly brushing my skin. Damn. That feels incredible. He looks up and reaches one hand around the back of my neck and pulls me down to his level. His hair gently brushes the side of my jaw as he whispers into my pierced ear.

He tells me how hot he thinks I am. How much he wants to touch me. Everywhere. How much he wants me to touch him back.

I swear that they have the heater in this damned place turned on high, because now I'm finding it hard to breathe properly. His scent is more intoxicating than anything I've ever experienced before. I want to bottle it. Keep it for myself and share it with no one. I suddenly close my eyes and moan a bit too loud for my own comfort as his tongue lightly wraps itself around the large spike in my earlobe.

I begin to pant as I lean my head to the side a bit, wanting...needing to get more of this drug. I can hear my earrings jingle as his warm wet mouth engulfs my ear, his tongue delicately tracing every inch and curve.

I find my own hands snaking their way around his sides until they come to rest on his hips. I grunt suddenly as he grabs my ass and pulls me right to him. I smirk. He is just as turned on as I am.

Reno blinks upwards as he starts to move slowly against me to the hard beat. I don't dance. So then why the hell am I moving with him? Why does this feel so damn right?

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of my face and lands on my bare chest in a clear rolling drop. His mouth is instantly against my hot flesh. I grab his sides harder as I crane my neck back and let my mouth hang open for a brief moment. I can't describe the sensations sweeping through me as I bring my eyes back down to meet his, neither of us wanting to look away.

He reaches up and takes off my glasses, then tucks them neatly into my jacket pocket. Tells me he wants to see the real me tonight, and he wants me to see him, not just another dark outline. I don't even try to stop him as he takes my hand and holds it tight.

He leads me through the crowd and stops outside of a dark door with the numbers 666 on it. How appropriate. And ironic.

Green eyes meet my brown ones as he traces my jawline with his slender fingers. He smiles and tells me to follow, but only if I really wanted this. I close my eyes. I can feel his body against mine. It feels so damn good. I open my eyes and nod.

Reno hoods his eyes and reaches out for the handle, then leads me in and shuts the door, locking it behind us. A dark office, no doubt the managers.

I turn in the almost complete darkness and step back as I hear light breathing in front of me. Before I know what is happening, my jacket and shirt are pushed off of my shoulders and I feel them brush my legs as they fall into a pile on the floor. Normally, I have a problem with things like this, but not right now. Right now, all that I can concentrate on is Reno's soft body against my own. His lips, sucking and nipping at my chest. His hands running small patterns all over my inked back.

Sweet Odin. Its amazing. His fingers are like feathers, cutting through the thin layer of sweat covering me. I moan the word 'more' softly as I feel him stop and move his fingers under the waistband of my slacks. Reality seems to escape me as he plays with my belt buckle and speaks softly to me.

He tells me to unzip his pants. Like an obedient slave, I move my hands to the front of his waistband and flick the button open with my forefinger and thumb, my own pants now unzipped, the sides hanging open.

Self consciousness doesn't even begin to describe the feelings flooding my brain. Never had I been almost stark naked in front of such a beautiful being. I think he must of sensed this, because he licks his lips and touches me gently. He tells me how perfect I am. That he has lusted after me for as long as he can remember.

Then his hands push my pants down as the fabric drifts down my thighs, knees, then calves, until they are crumpled around my heavy boots.

Shit. I'm stuck between running away like a complete coward and crushing my mouth against his. But a coward is not what he needs or wants, so I take a deep breath, and a chance, as I pull him close. I whisper his name and tilt my head to the side, my eyes fixed on his almost as if I am seeking permission to an exclusive club of some sort.

My fears are quickly quashed as arches his head back and goes up on his toes, his lips melting into my own. I've been kissed before, but gods. Not like that. Not by anyone this perfect.

I start to loose myself as he deepens the slow wet kiss, his tongue moving in my mouth like a delicious warm piece of caramel. His hands move to the waistband of my boxers and he pulls them lower, my own hands now tugging his pants off.

Reno smirks at me and kneels down, his eyes still pinned to mine as he unlaces my boots and removes them one by one, then removes his own. I want to pull his damn boxers off but something stops me. Fear? A new emotions overtakes me but is quenched by another blistering kiss as he stands and wraps his arms around my broad neck and lets our bodies touch.

I want more. I need more. I need to know what makes Reno such a sex god. Why everyone wants a piece of him. I had him all to myself now, and I'll be damed to hell if I was ever letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

I hiss as I feel him start to move his hand inside of my boxers. His hand. It's so fucking hot and smooth as he moves it up and down my hard shaft. I know I'm starting to leak out. I can feel it as a draft enters through the fly and brushes against the head. I let off a soft moan of his name and look down to see him looking at me with narrowed eyes.

He's eating me with his jeweled orbs. Reno licks his lips as he drops to his knees in front of me and pulls the last obstacle in his way down around my ankles. He arches his brow as he gently licks the ring that pertrudes from the shiny head of my cock. Tells me that he wants to taste it.

I stare down with wide, glossy eyes and watch as he takes one of my hands and places it behind his head. God. His hair. Its so soft and inviting. I tangle my fingers in it and swallow hard. Yeah kid. Suck me off. Please...

I'm not even sure if I said that out loud or not but his mouth is instantly on me and I can't help but groan loud, my hand gripping his red locks hard. He smiles as he flicks his tongue against the tip and stares at me. I hear his moans as I yank his hair and I can tell it gets him off. Kinky little thing.

FUCK! I throw my head back as he takes all of me into his mouth. I loose all track of reality as his expert mouth surrounds me and laps me up like a cat drinking from a saucer. I can feel his teeth tugging at the metal hoop and I stare down, needing to see this for myself.

The little shit is staring back up at me, the ring in his front teeth as he grins. I hiss loudly as I grab his hair tighter and tell him to stop teasing.

Reno looks truely offended but then laughs darkly and grabs both of my ass cheeks hard. He tells me he's gonna make me come in his mouth. Tells me he wants to know what I taste like. Tells me that he bets I taste like vanilla and scotch.

I can't take it anymore. I shove my leaking erection right into the back of his throat, but to my suprise, he doesn't gag at all, instead taking it all down like a pro. Fuck. I've had blow jobs before, but they were never this intense.

I've always like to think that I have great stamina. Now in my late thirties, I was able to outdo most people in their early twenties, but right now I'm struggling not to come in the first few minutes.

His mouth. So hot. So wet. I can feel his tongue slipping up and down the underside of my shaft and his teeth gently scraping the top. His eyes are locked on mine. He wants me to watch. He wants to see me come. It's all a power play with Reno. But I'm not arguing.

He moves one hand between my legs and firmly grabs my sack, massaging it as he sucks hard and deep. My legs are shaking. I'm close. Shit. I don't want this to end.

I holds his hair in a shaking balled fist as I stare down into those eyes. The eyes that I thought could not get any deeper, but now I find myself drowning in them. I can't breathe. The air is too thick. My mind is too clouded. I need to release. Hold on Rude. Just a little longer.

He must sense that I'm close because he decides to kick up his level of torture. Without warning I feel something enter me. I gasp and pant as my body arches over and I practically fall on top of him. Instead of moving out of the way, Reno shoves his delicate fingers in further. I close my eyes as I concentrate on the sensations of his digits inside of me. Moving and stretching. Feeling out every inch of my inner walls.

I cry out as I grip his shoulders for support and let him have his way. There is no fighting it at this point. He has won. I will surrender. Tell me what to do Ren. Tell me and I'm yours.

He sucks harder and faster as he inserts another finger into my entrance. As I moan his name, I can see his cock twitch and know that my cries get him off. Fine partner. You want them. You've gottem'. I'll even scream for you. Just don't stop. Don't ever stop. I think I'll die if you do.

Suddenly he stands and pushes me back up and withdraws his fingers. He smirks and tells me to bend over the desk.

Wait a damn second. No one tops me. I'm dominant right? I'm starting to have doubts as he walks towards me, pushing me back until my ass hits the corner of cool steel. He tells me again, with more force to bend over.

For some reason, his voice is so sexy when it's dominant and I comply, bending over and gripping the edges of the structure. I hear him open something and toss it aside.

Is this about to happen? I've only been topped one other time and I was wasted. Am I actually going to let him do this to me?

He places a hand on my back and kicks my legs apart like a rouge cop. Tells me he wants to fuck me hard and deep. I open my mouth to say something logical, but all that comes out is a long string of explatives a mile long as he pushes his lubed cock into my tight ass.

My hands must of turned five shades of white as they gripped the desk, my brain exploding and turning to a pile of liquid goo. I hear him let off a hard moan as he enters and stops for a moment. He tells me how good I feel. How he doesn't want to make love. How he wants a good hard fuck. Tells me that I was lucky to be here tonight and for some reason, I can't object.

The hard beat on the dance floor picks up outside of the door and he starts to plunge in deep and hard, causing my eyes to black out and my head to spin. My face is sideways on the cool metal of the desk and it starts to slide up and down a bit as my sweat starts to cover it and Reno thrusts faster.

I can hear his grunts and moans behind me, his hands firmly placed on either side of my thighs. I can only hope that I have bruises in the morning so that I'll know this was not a dream. He leans over me as his balls smack my ass and asks me if I like the feeling of his hard cock in my ass.

I moan out a yes and nod, causing him to laugh darkly and respond with the word good. My own neglected cock is straining with need and I beg him to touch me between shot gasps for much needed air.

He runs a tongue up my back and reaches around, taking my straining erection into his hand and mercilessly attacking it with long smooth strokes, perfectly in time with the beat of the music and his hard thrusts.

Gods Reno. If I could only describe what you are doing to me. My cock is dripping on the floor. I can feel it pulse in your tight hand. I gasp the word harder and am rewarded with the most merciless ass pounding of my life. He's a fucking animal when he's behind you. Raw and uncaged. So perfect and beautiful.

So this why everyone wants a piece of his small gorgeous man. Sex exudes from every inch of him with his sweat, filling the entire room in a matter of moments and drugging me into complete submission.

He's close now. I can feel it. He's throbbing inside of me and his pace is slowing slightly. I can feel his legs trembling as well as his hand on my cock. Come for me Reno. I need to hear you scream.

He must of heard me or sensed me, but whatever it was it set him off. One last deep thrust and I looked back over my shoulder to see his neck arch back and his eyes close tight. He's so sexy when he comes. The way his body blushes over and he grits his teeth. The moan that starts soft and ends up like Bahamut's roar. It all was driving me mad.

His come fills me fast and then leaks down my hard thighs, hot and thick. He lays over my back panting but continues to stroke me off. He runs his other hand down my back and tells me to come for him. Tells me he needs to hear it.

The tight coil in my stomach unwinds as I close my eyes and push into his hand, my own orgasm coming hard and fast. The pleasure is beyond anything that I've ever felt before, even as a dominant top. My fluids spray the desk as I come hard and scream his name.

I can feel his jaw muscles against my back as I heave for air. He's smiling. Cocky bastard wanted me to scream his name and I gave it to him.

He places kisses along my spine and tells me I was amazing. Tells me we need to do this again soon. I feel him pull out with a slick release and then hes pulling his pants back up. He thanks me and blows me a kiss then is gone.

I lay on the desk and have to smile. Do this again soon kid? Oh you better believe it. And next time, I'm on top.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two months since Reno bent me over that cool steel desk at Emporium and had his way with me, and to this day, it still gets me rock hard the instant I think of it. I hadn't been with anyone else since that rapturous night, unless you include righty and lefty, which by now should be raw and chaffed from over exertion. Thank gods for lotion.

Its not like I haven't had the chance to. Just the other night I could of gone home with a built, tattooed, blond twenty something at one of the local bars and devoured every last inch of him for my own personal pleasure. Things were going fine. Drinks. Heated whispers. Promises of pleasure. That is, until he moved to kiss me. I remember arching my head back and moaning as he licked my throat and moved to my lips. At the time, I simply whispered what was on my mind. One word, escaping in a heated breathy groan. Reno.

To say the least, I went home alone that night and jacked off for I don't know how long with one of my partners dress shirts that still reeked of his cologne. The kid has taste I have to admit. An expensive brand no doubt. Jasmine and rose petals with a deep musky aftershock, making my head swim with thoughts of his mouth and his hands on my body.

Snap out of it Rude. Do some work. My eyes shift across the office that I share with the feisty red head and I sigh. Its after midnight on a Friday night and I'm sitting here all alone. Pathetic really. I know deep in the coil of my gut where he is. He's at that club.

I can picture him up on one of the raised platforms, dancing in slow movements, his hands touching every inch of his body. His eyes are scanning the floor right now. Looking. Watching. Waiting patiently for a victim to come into his sights so that he won't have to jerk off tonight. I can picture the strobe light over head flashing over his shirtless body and tight leather pants, his neck back and his mouth open, drawing in all of the weak around him.

I've never seen anyone dance like my partner can. It's as close to an erotic strip tease as you can get without paying for it, but in the morning when you wake up and he's gone, you seem to pay then, ten fold. With your heart.

I take my glasses off and lean back in my large leather chair, staring out of our huge glass walls toward downtown Midgar. I know you're out there Ren. Do you ever think of me when you're out on a rainy night like this? I scoff. I seriously doubt it. Not when you have an entire club to pick from. I laugh to myself thinking of Reno at one of those expensive restaurants, but instead of a tank of lobster, has a tank of handsome men. He licks his soft pink lips and reaches in to the tank, then pulls out the one he wants. It looks like...

My little dream is shattered as I quickly turn in my chair and look towards the closed and locked door. I can't believe my eyes.

Reno stands with his back at it, dressed in his work uniform and staring at me with the crazy grin I remember from two months ago. I stand and walk to the front of my desk and watch as he comes closer and closer.

He stinks of expensive whiskey and another man's cologne, but I could give a shit. He was here with me right now. In our office. Not at that club. With me.

He stops right in front of me and runs a hand down my tie. Tells me I'm working too late. I swallow as his hand trails down my chest and lands on my crotch. He smirks and then adds that I'm working too hard as well. Cute kid. You noticed.

He cocks his head to the side as he looks up with predatory eyes and asks me blatantly if I was thinking about him. What was I supposed to do? Lie? I nod but make no move to touch him, my hands firmly around the edges of my desk.

I swear he laughs a little and pushes his erection into my own. Tells me in a sweet seductive voice that he's been thinking about me too. All night in fact. Tells me that he hasn't been able to get the other night out of his head. That he looks at me at work and instantly gets rock hard.

Is he just telling me what I want to hear? Maybe, but I doubt it. If there is one thing I know about my partner after so many years working with him, it's that he wouldn't lie to me. Hell, most of our flawless work was down with a series of gestures and eye movements like true pros, no words necessary between us. I can tell when he's lying. The way his lip curls or he looks away. But his eyes are still fixed on mine and he's not smiling anymore.

I ask him why he hasn't come to me then. Why did he wait so long to tell me? Reno blinks softly and lays his head on my chest, still curling my tie around his delicate fingers. He tells me that he has tried to be with other men since that heated night, but can't get into the motions. That he usually ends up leaving to jerk off in the bathroom with my name on his lips. My name. Not another mans. Mine.

I must say my ego just swelled ten fold as well as the bulge in my slacks. I hold him to my body, a new feeling of intimacy between us as I kiss his forehead and tell him that he can have me. Anyway he wants me.

Thats when he looks up and grins like Ifrit himself. Shit. I know that look. I didn't dress properly to be dinner but I'll take it from him anyway that I can get it. A drug. My Reno.

He asks me if I liked being his bitch last time. record scratch Now wait just a DAMN second. I am and never will be anyone's bitch. And dear god did I want to say that to him, but instead I nod and grind into him. I whisper that words yeah kid to him and wait for him to react.

Reno bites his lower lip and pulls back a bit, mumbling only one word as he starts to unzip and remove his suit coat. The word? Good.

I watch as he moves his hips back and forth as turns around, his long ponytail flowing down his back like a warm river of dark blood. I want to reach out and grab it but I remain where I am, just enjoying the show as my body temperature rises steadily.

His coat is tossed onto his desk and he looks over his shoulder as he flicks each and every button of his white shirt open. I swallow hard as he lets it drift down around his shoulders like a softly falling snow. He licks his shoulder and raises his hands up over his head, moving his hips in a slow hypnotizing circle. Did I mention that the kid could dance? Oh yeah. I did. Sorry, I'm a bit distracted.

He lower his arms and lets the shirt fall to the ground then turns and curls his finger to me the way a siren would lure its victim to his death. I didn't care if I did die this evening. It was so perfect. So slow and beautiful.

I walk towards him and stand motionless as he starts to move up and down my body as if he can hear some far off beat that I can't, all the while staring into my chocolate eyes. He pushes the suit coat from my shoulders and I almost object as he throws it across the room into a corner. He knows wrinkled clothes drive me fucking crazy an I almost move to retrieve it, when I feel him tug my tie loose and then my eyes are locked on his again.

I can almost see the blacks of his eyes swirling in a circle, mesmerizing me and making me his slave, but I won't fight it if they are. I need to taste him again. I need to feel him again. All of him. Bring it on Reno. I'm not scared.

He pulls my tie off and looks as it lovingly, saying that we might be needing it for later and tosses it onto the large leather couch in our office. I grin as I watch him flick the buttons of my shirt open one by one. Then his mouth is on my chest, sucking and nipping at my tattoo. My hands fly up and are instantly tangled in his long red locks, my head back and my mouth slightly open. I moan softly and beg for more.

He chuckles softly and rips my shirt open, not bothering with the rest of the buttons and pulls it off my broad shoulders and to my elbows, where he uses it to restrain my arms. He groans and pushes me back a little bit towards the desk and I almost stumble as he does. I know whats coming and I'm not going to fight it. I want it. Want him.

He bites my chest hard, causing me to hiss loudly and arch into him. Must of been what he was looking for because he smiles and pushes me hard, with one hand, onto my desk. Humph. I've never seen the ceiling from this angle. Is that a crack that I need to get fixed? I should call maintenance in the... OH FUCK!! I scream out as I feel my arms pulled up over my head and two metal rings snapped firmly to each. The little shit handcuffed me.

I start to stand when I feel a tug and I'm moving as well as my desk, leaving a loud skid as it is dragged over the hard marble floor. He pulls until he gets to a small pipe running up the side of the wall and then I hear snapping and clicking. I can't fucking move. He's handcuffed my hands together and used his pair to restrain me to the wall.

You little bastard. When I get free, I'm gonna... My eyes almost roll back in my head as I feel him crawling up onto me and massaging my groin with his skilled hand, almost as if he knew right where to touch me to receive the loudest sounds from my mouth.

He pulls the sides of my shirt open on the desk and then trails his fingers lower and lower until he reaches my belt buckle and unhooks it, sliding the thick leather band around from under my waist and then smirks at me as he holds it in his hands. He stands and asks me if I've been a good TURK lately.

What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? You've seen me working. You know I'm good at my damn job. Why would you ask me a question like th... I scream into the confines of the empty room, so loud that I swear the boss, only two floors up must of heard me. I raise my head to see a thick red mark on my chest and then to reno, who's grinning like a kid on Christmas.

That fucking hurt you little... My tone is rewarded with another hard crack of the belt and my chest is starting to look like it's wrapped in finely layered red ribbons. The next crack however doesn't hurt as much and soon I find myself arching into the sharp stinging sensations and pushing my hips up. Bloody lines are starting to pucker through my skin by the time he stops. I turn my hazy eyes towards him and pant. His body is covered in a fine layer of sweat and I watch him throw the belt to the side.

I don't smoke but I could really use one right now. I watch as he walks to me and gingerly runs his fingers over the angry red marks then pouts and starts to kiss them softly. He asks me if I'm in pain.

Pain? Nah partner. I can take whatever you want to throw at me. Pain would be you freeing me and leaving this room. Stay. Whip me. Fuck me. Whatever you want. I'm yours. Just. Don't. Leave.

His pout turns to a grin as he moves to the end of the desk and flicks the button on my slacks open then peels the sides apart. I think he is strangely turned on by the fact that I was running late this morning and forgot to wear boxers. All it did for me all damn day was get me hard the minute my cock swung and brushed against my soft pants. I think at one point, Tseng noticed but I walked by fast and into the bathroom, where I jerked off yet again to Reno's image.

He tells me to lift my hips and I comply. My hard abs ripple as I use them to lift my ass from the desk so that he can pull my pants down around my ankles. I see him disappear for a moment and feel him unlacing and removing my boots then my socks and pants. Great. I'm naked again except this time I'm unable to move or fight my attacker. I smirk. Good.

He stands and looks around, stating that there is way too much light in the room and walks to the switch, flicking it and collapsing the room into darkness. The only light now is from the glowing city below, shining into through the large floor to ceiling windows of our office. I groan as I watch him removing his own pants slowly and then his own boots and socks. I bite my lip as he even removes his goggles and tosses them aside. Sweet Shiva he looks like a god, illuminated by the lights streaking in from the windows. He reaches back and unties his long hair, shaking his head and letting it fall around his shoulders and down his back.

I think I'm going to come right now. I want to. I really could. I've never seen him like this, completely exposed and delicious. He raises his hands and runs them through the sides of his own hair as he walks back towards me, then he is moving up onto my body and straddling my thighs. I can feel his hard cock against my own and I push into him slightly.

I'm rewarded as he reaches down between us and takes both of our hard lengths into his hand, then closes his eyes and starts to pump them both softly. I can't close my eyes. I want to watch him. Every expression is new and brilliant to me. His lips trembling. His neck arched just a bit back, exposing his hard jawline and adam's apple. I let off a soft moan as a bolt of electricity shoots up my spine. The pleasure is indescribable, our heat sliding against one another's causing a smooth sweet friction that I can't get enough of.

He starts to pant as his pace picks up and my name drifts from his lips. I close my eyes as he mumbles it over and over, making my head swim with desire. Its coming and fast. I can feel it between us. Neither of us are going to last long now. We both need this. Want this.

My cock is leaking like a faucet now, my hot fluids dripping from the head and running down the outer walls of the hand that pleasures it. The throbbing sensations are becoming more intense and its almost as if I can feel his throbbing as well, in time with my own.

His neck snaps forwards suddenly and he's staring at me. He tells me he's so close. That he wants to hear me coming so that he can get off as well. Thats all it takes. My head drops back on the desk so hard it could of cracked my skull, but I wouldn't of cared. The orgasm is so intense that I scream out, his other hand now running along the welts in my chest and adding a new sensitive sensation to my already blazing release. I explode onto my own chest as my hips push into his awaiting hand furiously. I find myself holding my breath at one point but then let it out a moment later in one long heated moan of utter pleasure, his name on my lips.

I hear his breath hitch and I know he's right there with me, his hand pumping hard and deep. He comes seconds after I do, his mouth hanging open and his long hair sticking to his sweat covered body. I watch as a trail of sweat drips from under his bangs and runs down one of his scars, dripping onto his arm as he pants for breath.

He screams my name and comes onto my chest as well, our fluids now mingling together and running down my sides. I want to lick it all up and then kiss his mouth. Taste both of us on him, but all I can do is watch as he starts to slow down and then wipes his head with the back of his hand.

He stares down at me and then drops his head, his tongue now tracing small patterns in the sticky mess on my stomach. Gods, I could of come again just from that sight. He runs his tongue up the entire length of my chest, taking time to tease one of my nipples, until his face is right over my own. The sides of his hair fall down around my face as well as his own, almost masking us from the rest of the world. The place that only he and I knew, and no one else could get into. Our private club.

His chest makes contact with my own and I hiss as I feel the cooling come between us expanding and oozing down my sides like heavy bricks on top of wet concrete. He places a hand on the side of my face and then his mouth is against mine, his tongue seeking the entrance that I so willingly give him. It tastes better than I could of ever imagined. All I want is to hold him close to me, but the cuffs are stopping that from happening. I do the next best thing and kiss him with everything that I've got, my legs now spread up on the desk and one wrapping around his smaller body.

He breaks the kiss a few moments later and smirks down at me. He asks me if I'm ready for round two. I pant and nod. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Now lets be honest folks. If you had a god above you, ready to pleasure you in ways that no school teacher would dare to talk about in sex ed class would you say no? Yeah. Thats right. You sure as fuck would not. Nor could I.

I look up as he catches his breath and sits up on my chest. He touches my face lovingly and then stands and walks to where he discarded his suit coat earlier. What hell is he doing? I shiver as a chill runs up my spine, our fluids now cold as wet on my chest.

He walks back to my restrained position and grabs some tissue from my desk, wiping the come off slowly and then throwing the towel to the side. I want him to fuck me. I can hardly stand how stiff my cock has become so soon again, and by the look on his face, he's pleased as well.

Reno walks to the end of the table and spreads my legs wide. I feel like a woman on a birthing table, all exposed and vulnerable. He won't hurt me. I keep having to reassure myself of that after the whipping from earlier as I watch him with wide eyes.

He looks at my cock and then up to me. Tells me he needs me to go flacid. Well excuse me, if I have a hard time doing that...literally. I knit my brows at him and he laughs. Tells me that he can't get the cock ring on unless I do. COCK RING?? What the hell is he going to do with me? If he hasn't noticed I already have one and to tell the truth I really don't trust him to give me another.

He laughs at my probable expression of horror and tells me to relax. That it has nothing to do with piercing. I breath a sigh of relief. Well thats comforting at least.

The thought of a possible cock impaling did wonders for my libido and soon I'm soft enough for his liking. He shows me a smooth silver ring and tells me that he's gonna make me come so hard my ears will pop.

I grit my teeth and tell him to do whatever it is that he has to, and soon, because I can already feel the blood flowing back down through the thick vein on the underside of my hard on.

Before I know it, I have a ring shoved around my cock and balls. I groan as my erection strains back to its full glorious length and I pull at the handcuffs. Oh fuck. The pressure is unbelievable. All of the blood becoming trapped in my thick shaft and causing the piercing at the head of my cock to twitch with the swell.

He moans with satisfaction, gently teasing my sensitive piercing with his finger. He tells me that he's never been with a guy who had one. I smirk at him like a shady used car salesman, and tell him that he's more than welcome to take a test drive.

Reno licks his lips and leans over, flicking his soft tongue against my balls. I swear I'm pulling on the handcuffs so hard that I'm about to rip that damned pipe from the wall, and judging its location, it leads up to the bosses private bathroom.

His mouth is so hot and wet against my flesh and I moan his name as my cock strains against the round metal hoop holding it. He narrows his eyes and asks me if I want him to rim me. Rim me? I have no clue what that is but I nod anyways. If he's doing it, it must be good. Rim me? What did he mean by... OH FUCK...My head crashes back as I feel his tongue circling my tight ring of muscle and I spread my legs wider, the new feeling so amazing and unnatural.

He raises my legs over his slender but built shoulders and buries his face in my ass. I never knew anything could feel this good. No one had ever tried or even suggested this to me in the past, suddenly making me feel cheated. My hips are writhing as I feel his wet tongue penetrate me over and over. I scream his name, wanting him deeper. Wanting all of him inside of me.

I beg for him to fuck me, but I don't think he's listening to a word I'm saying. Instead, his expert mouth works me over, his thick tongue stretching me and causing me to yank on the cuffs holding me from him. My hands went numb some time ago, but thats just a casualty of war so to speak. I'm going to have angry red marks on my wrists in the morning but I will wear them like battle scars.

It seems like hours before he stops his assault and lets my legs back down a bit, licking his lips and telling me how good I taste. Secretly I was glad that I took that shower in our office bathroom earlier in the day. He asks me how I want it. I pant as I tell him that I don't care as long as I have him deep and hard.

Reno thinks for a moment and puts a finger up. Tells me hard and deep it is, as he walks back to his desk and slides the bottom drawer open. I've never been in his desk, respecting his private space, but I can't say that I haven't wondered whats in there. He pulls out several items and walks back to me. He tells me I'll like this game.

Game? I watch as he wraps studded leather bands around my inked biceps and pulls them tight using thick buckles. He pulls a thick leather strap around my upper chest and yanks it tight as well. I can feel so many new pressure points building in my body that I never knew that I had. He reaches out and tweaks my nipples. The added pressure of the strap above them adds a great amount of sensitivity and pleasure to the simple act.

I moan and stare at him through glossy eyes as he moves to straddle me once more. He positions himself over my hard erection and stops just as the tip of the head enters him, then looks at me. I mouth the words 'I want you so bad baby' to him and he smirks and asks how bad. I hiss and tell him that I want him so bad that I'm about to fucking explode.

Must of been enough because he impales himself on my rod in one fast drop of his thighs. The feeling of being inside of him for the first time is breathtaking. So tight. So hot. My eyes have rolled back in my head and I swear my mouth just went dry. I can't help but buck up into that tight wet flesh, needing more and more of it. The ring around my cock and balls makes the whole thing that much more mind blowing. The added thickness and pressure. I can't believe I'm not ripping him open. I swear that if I was so come right now, he'd end up stuck to the ceiling from the building pressure.

He begins to ride me like one of those racing chocobos, his hands firmly holding both sides of my chest as he grunts and strains with pleasure. I look down and watch his hands snake over to my biceps as his fingers dig deep into the thick bands of black ink covering them, distorting my sweaty tattoos and causing me to moan once more. I love that he loves my ink. That he finds it as sexy and alluring as I do.

I turn my head to look back upwards, and I'm not even sure where I am anymore. He is staring down at me with swollen lips and a slack jaw. I turn my gaze lower as he tells me to watch us. That he wants me to see how it looks when I come in him and to never forget it. Don't worry baby. I won't. Not ever.

His eyes clench shut as I look between us with a raised head to see my cock slipping in and out of his ass. Just watching the act makes me throb and and groan. He moves up and down on my slick heat with such perfection that it's truly mind blowing. His nails rake down my stomach as I can feel him clamp down on me. The new constriction makes me pant harder and faster. I don't think I've ever had this much of an orgasm building up since the very first time I jacked off.

Reno cries out and comes with his own hand on his cock and splatters my chest, neck and chin. I lick it up as I keep pushing my hips up hard into that tight ring. Our bodies are now covered in thick sweat and the scent of hard sex lingers in the office. I laugh inwardly. Let the cleaning people get THAT in the morning.

I groan hard and push up one last time. He knows that I'm about to come. Its as if he can sense it the way that he buries me deep in his ass and holds it there. He screams that he wants me to fill him and shit, I can't hold back. My orgasm hits me hard and fast, my fluids filling my partner and leaking out all around my own cock in a hot stream.

I feel like some kind of junkie, wanting more and more of Reno. Like he was some sort of illegal drug that everyone wanted and no one could get their hands on. Everyone except me that is. I'm a lucky bastard.

I cry out into the office and pull my arms forwards hard. So hard in fact that the pipe that Im attached to springs a good sized leak and splatters my face and chest. Reno just laughs and watches, then his face knits with concern.

------Meanwhile-----------------

Rufus holds Tseng tight in the shower and runs a hand over the side of his face. "Glad we finally got this time together. I've been waiting all week for it."

Tseng nods and pulls his lover to him and kisses him softly. "Yes...it is nice. Finally a relaxing hot showe..." He stops and puts his hand up as the water pressure drops significantly and knits his brow. "What the hell?"

Rufus grumbles and rolls his eyes. "Tseng, fire the maintenance man in the morning for me. I told him to fix this problem last week."

Tseng drops to his knees as he looks up and nods. "Consider it done sir."

------------Umm...so yeah---------------

I lay on the desk, panting for air, unable to get enough into me to satisfy my lungs. I feel him stand, my cock sliding out of his ass and into the open air. The cock ring is so tight now, that it almost hurts.

He leans over and kisses my lips, telling me that if I want it off I need to relax. I close my eyes as I feel his fingers trailing over my chest to lull me into a deep trance and I start to go flacid without even thinking about it.

The ring is slowly removed and he tosses it aside. Asks me if I liked that. Are you fucking insane kid? Course I loved it! It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. As I lay on the desk, I look up at the water spraying over me and ask him if we should get a bucket.

Reno just laughs softly again and kisses me on the lips. Tells me I worry too much. That if I don't mind, he doesn't.

I don't care Ren. Just don't stop now. I've got all night left in me. Lets go.


	5. Chapter 5

I watch Reno smirk as he watches the hot water from the pipe cascading over my body. I push up into his hands as he runs them over my hard chest and stomach, the water starting to evaporate into the air around his delicate fingers.

Shit thats hot. And no. Not his hands. The fucking water. I let off a loud hiss but not in pleasure, and stare at him almost as if I am begging. He gets the drift and is up in a heartbeat, uncuffing me from the wall and helping me to sit up.

He looks so hot when he's concerned for me. Asks me if I'm ok. Tells me it was just a game and that he would never hurt me on purpose. He starts to ramble on like this for a few moments before I stand and pull his smaller frame to me, silencing him instantly with one hot blistering kiss. I know you wouldn't baby. And I'm just fine.

He breaks the kiss and lays his head on my wet chest, his hands gripping my back like flypaper. I feel him sigh and his jaw move. I think he's smiling. God I love you just like this Ren.

I look over my shoulder at the pipe which by now had expelled most of its water and was dripping slowly onto our wet floor. That would be fun to explain to maintenance in the morning. Yeah, Hi. Ummm...look, me and my dead sexy partner were having a rough fuck in the office last night and well, things got a teesny weensy bit out of hand. Can you come up to our office with a blowtorch and a new piece of pipe? Shit. I almost laugh out loud just thinking about it.

I stand holding Reno to my chest and listening to our hearts beating together, softly rubbing my wrists behind his back. Our bodies glisten with water in the dull light of downtown Midgar, making me wonder if I had died on that table and gone back into the lifestream. Never in my life had I felt this connected to anyone. What is this feeling? Its so warm and comforting, unlike anything I have ever experienced. I feel as if he were to leave me tonight that I might wither up and die.

He looks up at me and puts a hand on my face. Asks me whats wrong big man. Big man. I love it when you call me that baby. It's cute. I tell him softly that nothing could be wrong tonight. That he is so beautiful and perfect.

My reward is to feel him grip me to him tighter. We stand for what seems like hours with our arms holding each other close. I lean my head down every now and then to kiss the top of his head and smile, when suddenly I feel drops of water against my chest, running down my abs and thigh. Is he?

I tilt his head up to look at me and stare into puffy emerald eyes. My face turns to concern and all I can do is ask him what's wrong. Shit. Did I do something? Did I fuck up somehow? My mind starts to replay the last few hours, trying to find the moment that I could of screwed up.

He jumps up a bit and wraps his arms around my neck and softly whispers the words 'Hold me yo'. I put my arms around his waist and hold him up from the floor, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I hear tiny sobs racking his smaller body and walk to the couch slowly, sitting down with him straddling my lap as I start to rub his back. He sits up after a moment and sniffs, wiping the tears from his eyes and stares at me.

I'm caught between staring back at his beauty and staring back at what I perceive as pain. I feel him shiver just slightly and reach over to take a small blanket from the back of the couch and wrap it around his body. He smiles at me and thanks me with a gentle kiss on the side of my face. I watch as he unhooks the leather bands from my arms and chest, discarding them to the floor below and nodding. He tells me I'm perfect now, then his face becomes expressionless.

For the first time in our partnership, I can't read him at all. I have no idea what he's thinking and it scares me. He snuggles into me as close as he can get without ripping my skin open and crawling in, then sighs. He speaks so softly that if the room hadn't been dead silent, I wouldn't of heard him. He tells me that he feels like a whore, dirty and unworthy of me. That he's so sick and tired of the club scene and that he only wants me but feels that he can't have me because of his past. I feel more of those hot drops of water on my neck and hold him tighter as my own eyes start to sting, causing me to blink rapidly.

Reno places gentle kisses on my skin as he speaks, one of his hands around the front of my neck and absent-mindedly playing with one of my earrings. He tells me that I'm all he can think of and that it's been that way for a long time now. That every time he's with another man he feels as if he's cheating on me somehow. Then he tells me something that makes my heart stop and my hands stop moving completely. He tells me that he loves me. That he wants to be with me forever and no one else.

I can't breathe at all. I feel as if I was bitten by a poisonous snake of some kind and have suffered paralysis. He...loves me? I have waited for so many long years to finally hear those words from his mouth. I thought of what I'd say to him if he ever told me but my lips at this moment are glued together and my eyes are frozen open and staring forwards.

I'm too stunned to move, when my partner must of mistaken my silence for rejection. He's up fast, and grabs his pants and shirt as I sit up and hold the now empty blanket in my hands. Say something Rude. Say anything you big dumb lug. He's hurt. Not to mention that he's running again. Stop him. You can do this.

He won't even look at me as he whispers his apologies over and over. That he will ask for a transfer in the morning. A transfer? Are you fucking serious? We're the best team ShinRa has ever had and you want a damn transfer?

As he gets one leg in his pants, I can't watch this anymore and stand fast, letting the blanket hit the floor. I grab him from behind and hold him as he goes slack in my arms and starts to cry again. I don't know what to do. In all of the years I've known this cold blooded little killer, I've never seen him like this. So weak and vulnerable. This is not the man who would gladly put a bullet in his targets head and laugh at the corpse. This is not the man who after 12 drinks told Rufus ShinRa, at a company dinner, that he and Tseng should really switch lubricants because of what a tight ass he had been acting like. I laugh inwardly remembering the look on the bosses face after that remark. Reno was suspended for a week with no pay, but I still went to his place everyday to drink and play poker with him. The man in my arms was like a small boy, scared and in need of the one thing that nobody ever gave him. Love.

I hold his back to my chest and lean into his ear, kissing it softly. I tell him that I think of him all the time too. I tell him about that man at the bar the other night and how I could of gone home with him, but didn't. I hold him and almost shake him slightly as I tell him he's not leaving me. That if he did I would follow him for the rest of his life, no matter how far or how fast he ran. I tell him that he can't get away from me no matter how hard he tries so he might as well just stay and have me love him back. Did I just say that? Did I just tell him that...I loved him too?

He turns in my arms and stares at me, his eyes deep and shaking. He timidly asks me if I meant that. If I really do love him back. I smile and nod, asking him if I've ever lied to him before.

The only way to describe his face is like the most beautiful sunrise you've ever seen, magnified by one hundred. He jumps up and wraps his entire body around me, causing me to fall back onto the couch with a grunt. He ravages me with hot kisses and takes my face in his hands, telling me that he would of died if I had rejected him. That he loves me so much it hurts him to be apart from me.

I crush our mouths together and suddenly we find a new level of intimacy between us in the dark room. No more is the dominant Reno, trying to be something that he thinks I need. No more is that cocky bastard from the dance club. All thats left now are our raw emotions and something new. Our shared love.

He pants as he kisses me feverishly and whispers to me to make love to him. Says he wants to feel us. Says he wants to share a part of himself with me that he's never given anyone else. His heart.

I want to cry, and truth be told, I rarely do. The last time I did was when my old partner was killed just inches from me. Those however were tears of pain. These were tears of happiness.

I moan his name over and over as he straddles my lap on the soft leather couch and I nod, telling him that I would like nothing more. That he's not leaving me tonight. That I'm going to hold him until we have to work tomorrow, but since the door is locked we may not get much done in the way of paperwork.

He smiles and kisses my eyes one and a time and rests his forehead against my own, looking down at me and blinking softly, his voice dripping of sex and need. 'Make love to me big man' he says and grinds into my hard stomach.

I run my hands up and down his back slowly and nod, pulling him into a long wet kiss, our tongues moving in a slow sensual dance that only he and I can hear. How ironic. I do dance.

We move against each other so perfectly it's as if our bodies were made to connect with one another's. Like we were created for this moment. If we were, then I'm grateful to the gods for giving me this amazing gift.

I feel him reaching between us and rubbing our hard lengths together as we both start to sweat and tear at each other with nothing less that complete passion. I groan and pant as I let my head hang over the back of couch and he is instantly on my exposed neck, biting and sucking gently. For a brief moment I worry about him leaving marks, until I remember Rufus coming into brief us the other morning wearing a black scarf around his neck. I remember I looked across the table at Tseng and he instantly averted his eyes from me. Those two are so pathetic sometimes, but shit, more power to them for having each other. I was always jealous, but now. Now I have what I have always wanted and I was holding on with all that was in me.

He pants and looks me in the eyes and asks if I'm ready. I nod as I feel him place my cock against his tight ring. I watch his face as he sucks in a breath of air then drops down onto me in one slick movement. Oh gods. The tightness is still so intense. So hot and snug as he heaves for breath in my lap. I place my hands on his hips and rest our foreheads against one another's, waiting for him to adjust to the new pressure inside of him.

In just a few moments he's kissing me again, and his body is moving up and down on my cock, so slowly I could of screamed right then. He whispers his need for me over and over as we make love, my hands now up over my head and his fingers intertwined with my own. I push my hips up into him gently as he pushes down, a perfect compliment to each other. So this is what it's supposed to be like. I really was being cheated.

Our breathing becomes more labored. Harder and faster we move against each other, our hands never loosing that tight grip on one another's that we so desperately needed on this night. I can feel him clamping down tighter and my cock starting to throb as we just stare into one another's eyes, unable to look away even for a second. He tells me he wants us to come together. That he's close and knows that I am too.

I pant and moan his name as I see his eyes grow wide and start to close. I tell him to keep them open. To look at me. That I want to see his eyes. He nods and swallows hard as he bites his lower lip and then grips my hands so tight I swear the circulation is gone completely. He comes hard between us, moaning my name loud and I groan and push up into him one last time, his name on my lips as we sweat and shake, still staring into each others glossy eyes.

He makes no effort to withdraw my cock from within him, instead just staring at me and smiling. His grip on my hands loosens slightly as he licks his lips and kisses me gently. He tells me that he loves me. Forever.

I smile back and nod. I tell him I love him too. That forever will come to fast for my liking, but I'll deal. He stands and gets up, my hot come dripping out of him and leaving a stringy sticky string between us for just a moment. He walks to the bathroom and comes back out with a warm wet towel and cleans us both up.

I lay down on the couch and pat the empty spot in front of me. Reno smiles and picks the blanket up from the floor then throws it over me and slides into the awaiting spot. I tell him that I want to hold him like this every night from now on and he nods. I'm sure that he's smiling but I can't see his face. I can only hear his heart beating and his gentle breathing.

Reno yawns and snuggles back into me as close as he can get then mumbles 'I love you yo' and falls asleep in my arms. I lay there for quite a while, just running my hand over his smaller arm and kissing the back of his neck.

It's ironic how many rules I've broken by now, but I think after all of this I'm just gonna throw my book away and start from scratch. Love does that sometimes. Oh, and good news. I found something else out. Real men DO dance.


End file.
